The Darker Side of Magic
by Kaotic LOKI
Summary: AU. Harry raised by Snape, inside of Hogwarts Castle? The Dark Lord is his Godfather? and what is his real last name? Yes I know, bad summary. will be Dark!Harry, Powerful!Harry rated M for language and later years. Will contain light slash, DM/OMC. HP/DG
1. Prologue

October 31, 1981

Severus Snape and Lord Voldemort arrived in Godric's Hollow exactly as planned. As the pair approached the small cottage occupied by Lily and James Potter and the new baby, Harry, they were met by a set of Wards that they did not expect to encounter. James came racing out of the cottage with his wand drawn and Lily followed him out shortly after with young Harry in her arms.

"James, what caused you to rush out of the house so. . ." Lily froze as she looked upon Severus Snape and Lord Voldemort. James, completely oblivious to Lily standing behind him, turned to face first Snape, and then the Dark Lord.

"What are you doing here? You know very well how protected this cottage is," exclaimed James.

Both Snape and the Dark Lord replied, "Why, to see Harry of course."

James shouted back, "There is no way you creeps are getting anywhere near my son!"

"Your son! Lily, you haven't told this fool yet?! Potter, Harry is not your son. He. Is. Mine," growled Snape.

"Shut your mouth, you lying SON OF A BITCH! If you're here under the delusion that you are Harry's father, I suppose he's here because you named him the Godfather. Too bad that would never hold since I am his father and I named Sirius Black as his Godfather," James retorted.

At that Lord Voldemort interjected, "I am Harry's Godfather, so named by both Severus and Lily. The only reason your appointment of Black as Godfather was not instantly rejected was because of your claim as Lily's husband." The Dark Lord chuckled at the very idea of Sirius Black as young Harry's Godfather before adding, "to further prove to you, _James,_ that I am telling the truth, I, as the true Godfather of Harry James," he paused for the moment as if thinking of the correct name to use before turning to Lily and asking "did you give him the name of Potter?"

Lily, still slightly surprised at the turn of events, responded slowly, "I gave him the name Prince as it is still a Pureblood name and Severus thought it best that Harry have part of his name as he would be staying here with James and I most of the time."

At that Voldemort turned a quick glance towards his most trusted spy that said _we shall discuss this at another time_ and continued on with his proof to James. "As I was saying, I, as the true Godfather of Harry James Prince, do hereby revoke all claims to guardianship that one Sirius Black holds as named Godfather by the adopting father." As the Dark Lord finished his statement, two magical contracts appeared, one sped off in search of Sirius Black and the other towards Gringotts.

Much to Serverus' surprise, James sent him flying from the property with a burst of magic from the wards. An anger stricken Lily set Harry down on the porch, shot a glare at James and ran toward a now unconscious Severus Snape. Infuriated at Lily's reaction, James cast a flinging hex at his wife, causing her to smash her head on the fence with enough force to cause irreparable brain damage. Lord Voldemort cast _Enervate_ at the Potions Master and looked James straight in the eye before stating, " You, sir, are a sorry excuse for a human being and exactly the type that my Death Eaters and I plan to rid this world of."

Blinded by rage James started to wildly fire off hexes and curses. One of the curses was a very poorly aimed and controlled _diffindo_ and hit Harry in the forehead with the edge of the curse. As the blood started to well on Harry's head, Voldemort faced an enraged James with a calm and deadly glare, "Severus, your son is injured and there is nothing that you can do for Lily. I am afraid this worthless sack of meat in front of us has caused her to be brain-dead."

As Severus stood, the anger and venom of his words were tangible as he spoke, "_You shall pay for what you have done. CRUCIO."_ With that he flicked his wrist and James was under a Cruciatus that could even rival the Dark Lord's. When he finally lifted the curse, James was still shaking from the pain.

As James laid there in pain, both physically as a result of the Cruciatus and emotionally because of what he had done to his wife, he knew there was only one thing he could do; he had to rid the world of the spawn of Severus Snape. With the last of his strength, he gathered all his hatred of the man and pointed his wand toward young Harry, the killing curse ready on his lips, "_Avada Kedavr_. . . . ." was all he got out as a louder "_AVADA KEDAVRA_" was heard striking him dead. James thought he was being sneaky and clever with this plan but the Dark Lord had much experience with that particular curse and so saw it coming a mile away.

Severus ran to tend to his son as Voldemort walked over to the limp body of Lily Potter, she was not dead yet but was in for a long and painful life due to brain-damage. Voldemort looked at his most trusted Death Eater who nodded in an unspoken agreement; Lily needed to be given a quick end to her painful suffering, with that the Dark Lord pointed his wand at her "_Avada Kedavra_," he whispered as the green light raced towards the young woman and ended her suffering.

When Voldemort finished with Lily, he walked over to his godson and readied himself for his gift to Harry now that his claims as Godfather were official. He told Severus to vacate the property and act as if he was arriving because he gained information of a possible attack. After the dark, both in magic and looks, wizard left his side the Dark Lord knelt down next to Harry and started to transfer the Parsletongue gift to him.

Severus was hiding in the shadows when Albus Dumbledore Apparated onto the property. Dumbledore surveyed the grounds of the cottage and saw the lifeless forms of Lily and James Potter. Continuing his search of the grounds Dumbledore found a helpless Harry staring down a green light coming from the wand of Lord Voldemort. Reacting on instinct the leader of the light cast a powerful banishing hex at the Dark Lord knocking him away from Harry just as the green light left his wand. Fearing he was too late to save the boy he sent a spell not many knew at the Dark Lord but the Dark Lord was not to be caught unprepared, he cast the strongest _protego_ he could manage and severely drained most of the power from the spell. The curse that was intended kill the Dark Lord and seal his magic in the form of a ring only separated the soul from his body with his magic intact but unusable. To Dumbledore and all who surveyed the scene, the spell appeared to have worked because the Slytherin Family Ring fell to the ground before the Dark Lord's body.

It was only once Dumbledore moved to pick up his son that Severus stepped out of the shadows. "Headmaster, I would appreciate it if you would hand me my son." Walking towards the man Severus picked up Harry and turned to go back to Hogwarts.

"Severus if you could meet me in my office after you have tended to your . . . err . . . son? We have much to discuss." With that said, the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Apparated back to the grounds outside of Hogsmead and walked up to the castle.

Wanting to delay the inevitable meeting for as long as possible, Severus decided to drop by Lily's relatives and give them the unfortunate news. Two hours and several shots of Firewhisky later, Severus made his way to the office of Albus Dumbledore ready to fight for his right to continue to teach at the school and care for his son.

Within ten minutes of the supposed private meeting that was also attended by Minerva McGonagall, Severus was ready to hex the old coot. "I shall say this once again Albus, Harry will not be living with those muggles. as I am his father, he shall stay here at the castle with me and learn about the Wizarding World as all young Purebloods should."

"Severus, I assure you it is for his own good that he lives in the muggle world until it is time for him to come to Hogwarts for his schooling. The boy survived a Killing Curse with nothing more than a scratch."

As a complete surprise to both Severus and Albus, it was Minerva who spoke next, "Albus, do you really think it wise to separate a child from his father?"

"Minerva, don't tell me you believe Severus' claim that Harry is his son. Harry is surely the son of Lily and her _husband_ James," Albus stated calmly.

Severus fumed at the old man's blind faith in the integrity of marriage, "If you still don't believe me call Poppy in and have her administer a paternity test. Once that proves to you once and for all that I am Harry's father, he will be staying here with me and there is nothing you can do short of firing me and finding another Potions Master in the middle of the term and finding one who can control the Slytherins as well as I do." With that said, he strode over to the fire place and tossed in a pinch of Floo Powder and called out clearly, "Hogwarts Hospital Wing," the flames shone a bright green and Severus placed his head in the fire. "Poppy!" he called out. "Poppy, we are in need of your assistance in the Headmasters Office to settle a small dispute."

As Poppy stepped out of the fire place, Severus explained the situation and she happily agreed to help clarify the situation. After casting a charm on Severus and then a similar one on Harry, she compared the results and came to the conclusion that he was indeed Harry's father and had full rights to care for him.

"Well then Albus, I await your answer on my earlier statement, am I still welcome in this school as its Potions Master and Head of Slytherin House? If so, I shall be going to my quarters to prepare a living space for Harry and my classes for the next week are cancelled. If not, I shall take my son and leave the premises immediately," with that said, Severus awaited the old man's answer.

"Severus, my dear boy," Severus had to consciously hold back a shudder at this hated grandfatherly attitude, "you know as well as I that Hogwarts would suffer greatly without you as her Potions Master. Furthermore you also know that I could never find another person who could instill fear in the students as you do with a single glance, let alone control the Slytherins. So in answer to your question, yes, you can stay here with Harry," Dumbledore finished speaking and Minerva had a tear in her eye as she left the office.

Severus left the Headmaster's office with Harry in his arms and headed for his private rooms in the dungeons. He set up a nursery area in the corner of his office so he could look after Harry while he was grading tests or marking essays. After he was done preparing his quarters for Harry, he set the baby in his crib and rocked him to sleep. Once Harry was fast asleep, Severus prepared for his first morning as an active father and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 1: Harry's Childhood

AN. Hey everyone sorry for the long time between updates but for a while I really did not like my story at all. I am going to try and not wait over a year to post the next chapter to this thing and if you give me good reviews it really helps get those creative juices flowing.

**Disclaimer: since I missed it in the last chapter, I do not own the Name Harry Potter or anything In the world there of the same name. I just exercise my right to play with things.**

chapter 1 - Harry's childhood begins

September 1 1991

Severus Snape was sitting up at the Staff table watching the new First Years walk into the Great Hall. His gaze lingers on one student in particular, Harry Prince-Snape, before he got a distant look on his face.

_Severus walked along his son's side, hand in hand as they walked up the stone path of number 4 Privet Dr. Severus wasn't too happy about this meeting but Dumbledore thought it was best for the young six year old Harry to meet his fallen mothers side of the family._

_After a hard knock at the door, it swung open to reveal a rather round child about the age of Harry. At the sight of the duo the boy shrieked for his mother and took off running into the kitchen area. As the chubby child ran away a tall lithe woman stepped down from the stairs and fell back into the wall with a loud thud. The sound of his wife hitting the wall brought a large brute of a man came thundering into the room. _

_"Petunia!" The man turns toward the door and sees Severus, "You! What are you doing here? What have you done to my Pet?"_

_"I have done nothing you oversized man." Severus sneered as he made a habit of doing so and walked inside, Harry clinging tight to his father's leg. "I am merely here to introduce you to your nephew." Severus gestured to the thin, shy looking child attached to his leg._

"Prince-Snape, Harry!" McGonagall screeched out his name bringing Severus out of his reminiscing.

Harry walked calmly up to the front of the hall where McGonagall stood holding the Sorting Hat in her hands gesturing towards the three legged stool. As he turned to sit on the stool Harry caught the eye of his father and smiled. McGonagall placed the hat upon his head and as it covered his eyes the hall fell silent. After what seemed like an eternity but was really five minutes the Hat shouted out "Ravenclaw!"

"Hey Draco" Harry said sitting down next to the platinum blonde boy

"Hello Prince-Snape" Draco drawled the name his blue eyes squinting. They both seemed to glare at one another before laughing

"I can't believe we made it into the same house! I was worried we'd be rivals" Harry laughed out sitting next to his friend.

Up at the Staff Table Severus fell back into his chair eyes wide trying to figure out how his son managed to end up in Ravenclaw of all places when he was so cunning as a younger child.

_Severus scurried around his private quarters grabbing up graded potion essays and other various things he would need to resume his teaching duties. He took a second to glace around when he noticed that his son, Harry, was not there. _

"_Harry?" he said in confusion slightly scared not knowing what his son had got himself into this time. "Harry?" he said again his fear growing as he set down the parchment in his arms and started to look around for the black haired menace._

_Little to his father's knowledge Harry had placed himself under the same desk that Severus put his papers on and the small 5 year old popped out and grabbed what he could and ran out the door._

"_HARRY!" Severus shouted as he took off after the little boy. Not realizing that he had followed his son into his 7__th__ year class room. "Harry" he said again seeing the boy standing at the foot of the stairs with a large grin on his face._

_The 7__th__ year students slowly turned toward the back of the class looking up at their professor with the look of shock._

"_W-W-What are you looking at?" he stuttered out his eye twitching as he noticed where he had ended up. "Get back to work" he half growled storming up to his son looking at the all-to-pleased-with-himself Prince-Snape._

_Severus let out a sigh and picked up his son placing the boy in his seat and took the papers from the boy before stalking the isles making sure his students were working._

Severus let a small smile pull on the corners of his lips at this memory before remembering he was being looked at and hid his smile behind his usual façade. This only made him that much more confused why his son was where he was, least of all how Draco Malfoy ended up there as well. He glanced across the room to the Ravenclaw table only to witness his son and the Malfoy Heir with their noses pushed into a large book. Severus had found himself that much more confused wondering when his son started to read, he had thought he had watched his son better than that.

_Toward the end of the Potion class Severus went to the front of the room to finish his lecture having last left his son sleeping on the chair he noticed the boy not there. . . "Your Homework toni- Have any of you noticed where Harry ran off to?" Severus said once again his fear bubbling up. The class all shook their heads minus a daring female Hufflepuff, with bubble-gum pink hair and violet eyes. The girl stood up slowly and pointed over to a book case in the far corner where the boy in question was hanging off the 5__th__ shelf of the 8 shelf book case. Severus half had a heart attack as he sprinted to the shelf only to be a few seconds to late as several books fell from their place taking Harry with them._

_Severus watched this in horror as he contemplated which was worse, his books falling or his SON. He dove at the last moment catching Harry in one hand and "Moste Potent Potions" in the other. Placing his son down on the stone floor he gathered up his books and returned them to their place. Harry stood there giggling as he held his chosen book in his hands "Devious Potions for the Devious Mind" that happened to authored by his father._

"Oh" Severus muttered to himself "that's how" he groaned "that still doesn't explain the Malfoy boy" he shook his head as dinner was finishing up and the new house-mates where being introduced to the prefects. Severus stood to lead his Slytherins to their dorm.

Harry smiled as he stripped off his robes to get into his night robes "This is going to be so much fun!" he said to Draco as he slipped on the night robe.

"I know right!" Draco smiled back also slipping on his own night robe. Draco sat on his bed looking across to the next bed to Harry who was pulling the covers up and over himself. "I really can't believe we managed to get all into the same classes as well!" he laughed lightly crawling into his own bed.

Harry looked over to his friend propping his head up onto his elbow "Hey Draco, I've been wondering, how did you end up in Ravenclaw?"

"What?" Draco said looking over to Harry, following the dark haired male. "I guess you corrupted me" Draco smiled softly his pale lips curling to a larger smile.

Down in the dungeons of the castle Severus paced in his private rooms contemplating his first class the next day. He was glad he had his 7th years to distract him from the Ravenclaw/Slytherin First year class. Severus grabbed a tumbler from the cabinet and a bottle of Ogden's Finest Fire Whisky and poured a glass before settling into his chair thinking back on the first time Harry made a potion.

_Severus was walking towards his private lab when he heard a rather loud scream coming from the exact location he was heading. Sprinting down the last hallway before his potions lab Severus skids to a stop as he witnesses copious amounts of smoke flow from the room. "Harry! Harry what have you gotten into this time?"_

"_Dad," Harry starts to cough on the smoke "It's getting hard to breathe help!"_

_A couple of quick waves of his wand and the smoke dissipates from the room before Severus steps through the door way. Looking around he sees that all the empty potions vials have been reduced to powdered glass. "Son, what caused you to scream so loudly?"_

"_I just wanted to be like you dad. You make potions so well and I thought that if I practiced really hard …."_

"_Son, you are babbling. I asked what caused you to scream not why you were in my private lab unsupervised."_

"_Oh, I accidently spilled some of the potion on my hand when I was trying to bottle it. I think I managed to do it perfectly though." Harry holds out a vial of red potion. "It's a Blood Replenisher. Or at least that's what it's supposed to be."_

_Severus takes the vial from Harry and examines the potion checking color, viscosity, smell, and finally taste. "Harry this is a perfectly made potion that even the 5__th__ year students have trouble with. You my boy have definitely got a great mix of both your mothers and my abilities when it comes to brewing. I wasn't able to brew this complex of a potion when I was 8."_

Finished with his drink Severus makes his way towards his bed in hopes of an uneventful day with his potions classes. "At least Dumbledore has finally decided not to group the Gryffindor and Slytherins together anymore."


End file.
